thetrashpackfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Series
'' This is what will be sent to Moose. Add 7 or less (this needs to be even) of your best or favorite original trashies to each category. Let's do this! Don't forget to add playsets! You can also add your own categories!'' Participants:''Add your name if you're entering! Dani3204: Added Phanpy444: Added Dripsy123: Added Random12: Added Scrapped Series Supereggy5: Added. (Also Added Clean Team Group) Orbitball: Added Pee Plants,Bin Monsters and Junky Jobs. Playsets: *Scumbo Jet *Trash Town Express *Sludge Slide *Trash Town B-inn *Trash Town Amusement Park: Spinning Peecups *Trash Town Amusement Park: Rotten Rollercoaster *Trash Town Amusement Park: Feral Ferris Wheel *Trash Town Amusement Park: Messy Merry-Go-Round Finishes: Special Editions & Ultra Rare Lines Smelly Trash: Like Smiggle erasers the trashies are scented for what species it is. Light up Trash: Shake the Trashie and it lights up! Growing Trash: Leave the trashies in water for a few days and they'll grow. Stretchy Trash: Stretchable Trashies Archeo-Trash: Like Gomu, they can be broken apart and put back together. They have a pearly finish. Zipper Trashies:You can zip them open and shut. Metallic: Used for Clean Team and LE's. Swelly Trash: Squeeze the Trashie, and It'll swell and bulge! Trashies '''The Grubz:' *Globstopper (gobstopper)*** *Savoury Sweets*** *Tough Turkey*** *Barf Beans*** *Puke-Cumber* *Stenchilada* *Grottage Cheese* *Slopsicle* *Slop Tart (pop tart)* *Stinky Twinkie* *Awful Waffle* *Rotton Candy (Rare Smelly Trashie: smells like Cotton Candy)** *Snot Chocolate** *Bunion Ring** *Tough Toffee** *Car-Rott** *Sludge Brownie**(Fudge Brownie) *Puke Soup***** *Smell-itin(Gelatin)****** *Pee Punch****** *Barfana(Banana)(Zipper Trashie)****** *Slime-o Bacon****** *Pan-Wastes(Pan-Cakes)****** *Farty Fries****** *Pee-Nut Butt-er(Peanut Butter)****** *Foul Flapjack (Pancake) ***** *Greasy Bacon ***** *Slimy Syrup ***** *Sweaty Swiss ***** *Mucky Mash 'Hard Rubbish:' *Stale Mail*** *Phoney Phone*** *Cracked Computer*** *Reek-Fridgerator*** *Smell-Phone (cell-phone)* *Vile Phone (Smart Phone/iPhone) ***** *Trashketball* *Lost Basketball***** (Swelly Trashy: Inflates) *Spewdriver* *Splintered Printer* *Ooze Glue* *Ooze Oven* *Chiller(esky)** *Gungey Spongy (Rare Growing Trashie)** *Busted Bulb** *Lousy Lantern** *Toothwaste (Rare Smelly Trashie: Smells like Mint)** *Per-Fume (Rare Smelly Trashie: Smells like Rose)** *Sham-Poo** *DimDim (Lightbulb) ***** *Pee Pillow(Zipper Trashie)****** *Cracked Cup****** *Compooter****** *Brocken Block****** *Sweat Shirt ***** *Slobber Shovel****** *Whacked Wood****** *Diving Horror(Diving Board)****** *Farty Photo****** *Pee-Mote(Zipper Trashie)****** *Unstable Table****** *Broken Brick****** *Snotty Potty****** *Vile Vendor ****** *Dread Dart****** *Putrid Pan***** *Stink Bomb ***** 'Bin-Sects:' *Slimipede (centipede)*** *Sting Beetle (Dung Beetle)*** *Squashed Spider*** *Terrible Termite*** *Bees-Wax* *Cruddydid* *Pain Mantis** *Dusty Dustmites** *Sick-Ada** *Dirty Dragonfly** *Slimy Spider****** *Stinker(Stink Bug)****** *Stepped-On Ant****** *Gooey Dragonfly****** *Lady Ugly(Lady Bug)****** *Dead Mantis(Pray Mantis)****** *Centi-Peed(Centipede)****** *Squirm Worm****** *Sick Tick****** *Pee Flea****** *Dragon-die(Dragonfly)****** *Pootato Bug 'Bin Critters:' *Ickidna (echidna)*** *Splatypus (platypus)*** *Revolting Rat*** *Poopy Puppy* *Shamster (hamster)* *Scruffalo* *Gor-ill-a* *Turd Turtle** *Poo-Dle** *Licken Chicken****** *Gunky Monkey****** *Fart Fish****** *Funky Frog(Zipper Trashie)****** *Bird Turd****** *Horrid Hyena****** *Dead Dog****** *Gunky Giraffe****** *Trashy Tiger****** 'Junk Jokes:' *Poopee Cushion* *Sludge Balloon (water balloon)* *Feral Funnel* *Dumpster Doo-Doo* *Vile Vomit* *Shocker (joy buzzer)* *Grime Gum (special edition stretchy trashie) (pack of gum)* *Plastic Splider* 'Trashtural Disasters:' *Spewnami (tsunami)* *Hurl-icane (hurricane)* *Boggy Blizzard* *Trash Flood (flash flood)* *Vile-cano (volcano)* *Blunderstorm (thunderstorm)** 'Bin-Struments:' *Sucksaphone (Saxaphone)** *Scar Guitar** *Eek-Arina (Orcarina) (Rare Smelly Trashie: Smells like Sandelwood)** *Boggy Bagpipes** *Pee-Ano** *Dumped Drum (Rare Growing Trashie)** *Vile-lin (violin)* *Smacker(Drum)****** *Grumpet (IF ANYONE WANTED IT) 'BUGGY GAMES:' *Wee You*** *Pee S Pee*** *Hex-Box360*** *Batman: the Fart Knight*** *Dribblenauts*** *Mario Fart *** *Need for Peed*** *Fakemon (SE)*** *Mon-Spewno*** *Lameboy Advance** *DS Mess** 'ARCHEO-TRASH:All **' *Filth Fossil *Ruined Relic *Dingy Dino Bones *Sickly Shell *Muck Minerals *Atomic Artifact 'Food of the World:' *Soggy Steak*** *Choke Choy (bok choy)*** *Horrid Porridge* *Rotten Noodles (ramen noodles)* *Tacky Tuna* *Bin Sim** *Rot Rice* *Spew Tofu* *GrotWurst***** *Lice Rice***** *Orange Sick-en(Orange Chicken)****** *Lo Lame ***** 'Trash Toys:' *Sludge Soldier* *Scareplane* *Dumped Doll* *Reek Remote* *Junk in a Box** *Slop Top** *Inaction Figure** *Canned Droid (Android) ***** 'Desert Trash:All *' *Cacky Cactus *Trash Tortoise *Mucky Meerkat *Trash Rabbit *Ick-guana (special edition stretchy trashie) *Trashy Tumbleweed *Horrid Hyena 'Junk:' *Scrapped Scraps*** *Puke paper* *Bashed Box* *Cracked crate* *Jammed Jar* *Feral Foil* *Scarred scraps* *Un-recyclable Junk (Special Edition Metallic)* 'LIMITED EDITION:All ***' *Drab Diamond (10) *Gunk Gold (50) *Sharp Silver (250) *Nopalescent Opal (500) *Rusty Ring (1000) *Waste Watch (10,000) 'Pee Plants:All ******' *Garbage Grass *Pee Tree *Fart Fern *Fl-owwwwww-er 'Bin Monsters' *Terror-dactel(Pterodactyl)****** *Gutter Ghost****** *Broken Heart ***** *Dr. Rottz ***** * 'Junky Jobs:All ******' *Pee-Rate(Pirate) *Butt Builder *Dirty Doctor *Po-LICE Officer(Get It?Lice?Po-LICE Officer?!) 'Clean Team' (Avalible in Gold or Silver, All Metallic) *Sanitary Sponge ***** *Sparkly Soap ***** *Trash Chomper (Compactor)***** *Shined Bubble ***** *Super Sweeper ***** Users: Phanpy444=* Dripsy123=** Dani3204=*** Random12=**** Supereggy5=***** Orbitball=****** Category:Series Category:Other Category:Series A Category:Series 7 Category:Series 5 Category:Unnamed Series III Category:Unnamed Series Category:Unnamed Series II Category:Series S Category:Series T Category:Series 13 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 11